herofandomcom-20200223-history
E-123 Omega
|hobby = Fighting |family = E-102 Gamma (template) |friends = |enemies = |type of anti-hero = Artificial Intelligence On & Off Mechanically Modified }} E-123 Omega is a supporting character from the Sonic the Hedgehog series. He is the last robot in Eggman's E-series line, fittingly named "Omega". After Eggman had moved onto to building bigger and better robots, he locked Omega away in one of his bases, with the implied purpose being to contain Shadow. After Rouge unwittingly awakened him, he decides to take revenge upon his creator to prove his worth, joining Rouge and Shadow on their quest. Sometimes later, he would join his two friends as apart of GUN. History Sonic Heroes Shadow the Hedgehog Sonic the Hedgehog (2006) Sonic Chronicles the Dark Brotherhood Sonic Colors Sonic Runners Sonic Forces Mario & Sonic Appearance E-123 Omega's design appears to be based on the rest of the E-100 Series robots (particularly E-102 Gamma) while making him stand out by giving him a stockier upper body and arms with red eyes instead of green. He is also much shorter than the other models and his shoulders are much larger with a visible Greek symbol on the front of the left and back of the right with red handlebars on the top. Also, instead of the twin exhaust pipes and the Jet Booster of the first E-100 Series robots, Omega has one circling pipe around the waist with two flaps attached and having twin jets installed in his back below the hunch. The stripe running from his head to stomach has also been changed so that it is a separate piece of metal altogether and not simply painted on like the others and he also has one extra finger and two hands with yellow wrists studded with large spikes like a dog collar. Just below his stripe is a plate of clear material that allows others to see some of his inner workings. Personality Omega has a very complicated personality, only single-mindedly focused on his revenge mission and nothing else. Likewise, he considers himself to be the best of Eggman's creations, as he degrades every other robot created before him as complete rubbish. Omega does grow to consider Shadow and Rouge close friends though, and will always prioritize their word above anything else. Since he was designed as a battle robot, his first directive is to shoot first and ask questions later. However, Omega does show that he is on the side of good. In Sonic the Hedgehog (2006), he expresses regret when it was revealed that he was the one who sealed Shadow away, and it was implied to be against his will. Omega is also quite capable of empathy. When Rouge shows concern in Sonic Heroes that Shadow might not be the real Shadow, Omega states, in a roundabout way, that the real Shadow must exist which gives Rouge hope. Gallery Omega-Sonic-Forces-Speed-Battle-Artwork.png Omega 2006.png E-123 Omega 2011.png Shadow and omega.jpg Sonic Runners E-123 Omega.png Omega in Sonic Chronicles The Dark Brotherhood.png SHOmega.jpg TSR Omega.png e_123_omega_render.png Omega_Render.png Navigation Category:Sonic Heroes Category:Male Category:Genius Category:Brutes Category:Rivals Category:Bond Protector Category:Heroes by proxy Category:Mechanically Modified Category:On & Off Category:Heroic Jerks Category:Video Game Heroes Category:Chaotic Neutral Category:False Antagonist Category:Antagonists Category:Fighter Category:Protectors Category:Supporters Category:Artificial Intelligence Category:Defectors Category:Loyal Category:Crossover Heroes Category:Lethal Category:Secret Agents Category:Officials Category:Sentient Weapons Category:Heroic Creation Category:Deceased